1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention pertains to a portable exercise device for use by an individual and particularly to an elongated device for placement behind the neck having weights therealong which can be adjusted to increase or decrease the resistance to the muscles.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Barbells, dumbells and other types of portable exercise devices have long been used by those seeking healthy and physically fit bodies. In recent years tubular exercise "bars" have been developed which can be placed along the shoulders and behind the neck for various torso exercises. These bars may extend six or more feet in length and are generally weighted along each side for exercising the body torso including the waist. Such a device as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,162. Another such exercise device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,781 which includes a longitudinal bar having a concave yoke midsection and having weight bars affixed along either side of the yoke. While such prior exercise bar devices are somewhat useful, these devices are generally difficult and time consuming to adjust or vary the weights required. Thus, the present invention overcomes the difficulties and disadvantages of such previous devices and one of its objectives is to provide an exercise device which is comfortable to the user and which can be quickly varied or adjusted to the precise requirements of the individual.
It is another objective of the invention to provide an exercise device in the form of an elongated bar which, in one embodiment includes internal weight elements which can be easily adjusted therealong to the desires of the user.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide an exercise device which comprises a longitudinal member having weight elements mounted exteriorly therealong which are releasably slidable.
It is also another objective of the present invention to provide an exercise device which can be stored in a wall mount and which includes means for electrically adjusting the weight elements therein while mounted.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description of the various embodiments is presented below.